


【Theseus/newt ABO】As Fullmoon Rise -5

by Jueyi_slash



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jueyi_slash/pseuds/Jueyi_slash





	【Theseus/newt ABO】As Fullmoon Rise -5

将 Newt 送回床榻安顿好，看着男孩的睡颜，美丽而乖巧，和过去十六年来一般无二。 Theseus 坐在床边沉思了许久。

他并不确定刚才月光下的一切是否真实，他也惊恐分明还没有十七岁的 Newt 为什么会有分化前兆，而且还是一个Omega。喔，不，这是一个多么痛心疾首的消息。他的弟弟 Newt Scamander 是一个温柔善良的孩子，比起一般的人都善良的太多。如果他成了一个Omega──经历每个月痛苦不堪的发情期──那纤细的身子会发烫、颤抖、大量的分泌体液等着被男性器官穿刺──趴在地上高举他白皙柔软的臀部摇摆──小雀斑的脸庞会露出情欲和泪水──或许哭喊着请求阴茎的疼爱──如性爱玩具一般被蹂躏──

Theseus 一个回神，一身冷汗。看着宁祥的睡颜，他多么罪恶。喔，刚刚脑中出现了什么画面──那些美丽又情色的 Artemis──  
并且自己，身为一个哥哥，在不知不觉中被那信息素影响而且沉醉。

Theseus 起身，犹豫着是否该给 Newt 一个晚安吻。但是他忍住了。第五次帮男孩扯紧了棉被后，Theseus忍住不再细数男孩脸上的小雀斑回到自己房里。  
那晚，一股缠绕他不放的香气令这个青年alpha难以入眠。他想着自己是否太忙碌于工作、太少去认识女性和解放，他甚至不记得上一次跟人交合是什么时候。魔法部是他们社会的中心、他们的政府。机关内的人员绝大多数是能力和法力都高人一等的alpha，文书工作也顶多交给beta，要是让一个Omega进入机关内那真是天下大乱了。  
Theseus 给自己找上借口。刚才对 Newt 的讯息素发情只不过是因为自己没有发泄对象──太久没自己处理了──

年轻的 Scamander 躺在柔软的大床上，看着窗外再两日就几乎饱满的月亮，修长的鼻梁有一道美丽的折影在他精致的脸庞，雕刻般的眉骨下灰蓝色的瞳孔充满欲望。他深吸一口气，缓缓地让右手爬进自己的裤头。

”嘶────”

他十分硬了，好似从来没有这么大过。滚烫的肉柱已经完全勃起，囊袋也起了皱褶蓄势待发。 Theseus 扭了扭肩膀，已经蓬松柔软的褐茶色发丝在洁白的枕头上调整一个舒服的位置，然后他套弄着自己男性象征。

”Bloody……”

Theseus 的大手圈住自己的柱体，暗自满意了一下自己的尺寸。感受一圈一圈磨蹭，由根往上──甚至也挤出了一些液体。  
他没有打算给自己玩些花招──尽管他懂得很多。帅气的 Scamander 在校就是风靡人物，那投怀送抱的机会可不算少──从学姊到学妹──学弟当然也不在话下，但是他可从来不碰男人。一点兴趣也没有。

可此刻他无法控制脑海中的画面，全部都是那个可爱的弟弟，他的 Artemis 。因为想象那些雀斑男孩淫乱的表情实在舒服极了，每一个画面都带给他的器官、他的脑神经刺激性的花火── Newt 的身体他十分清楚，全身洁白的肌肤透着粉红，小小的斑点无处不在，从颈椎到腰背──甚至是脚踝、小腿肚、大腿内侧、还有───

“嗯！！”

Theseus 故意捏痛了自己好清醒一下。他甩甩头，甩去 Newt 的脸。他怎么可以！好一番诅咒自己无耻的兽性，然后深吸一口气，重新来过。

或许Weasley家的红发学姊是个不错的对象，毕竟他们俩交往过一段时间。那学姊只是一个beta，并不会特别发情或者影响他的情绪，所以当 Theseus 和她交往时可以冷静控制自己的欲望。  
恩，想起学姊拉着他到旋转楼梯的某个角落告白时的羞涩样子，红发的Weasley十分亲切，虽然画了淡妆但是遮掩不住家族基因的小雀斑，那比一般人大一些的笑容也是一个魅力特点。当学姊第一次亲吻他的时候，嘴唇十分柔软──嗯， Theseus 调整了腰微微弓起，感觉又回来了。

褐发青年看着柔美的月光，手上挤弄自己双腿间那个又涨又硬的欲望，柔软又发烫的皮肤，有一种原始兽欲想要喷发。  
平时刚正不阿、做事冷静果决的 Theseus Scamander， 一个成年、优秀的alpha Auror，正悲哀的在自己床铺上手淫。脑子里还是早就被遗忘的旧情人。

Weasley学姊的丰满胸部──他性趣还好。Weasley学姊尖锐的呻吟──他也觉得没有太多需要。 Theseus 应该最喜欢那学姊的脸吧，红色的卷发刘海和小雀斑，还有学姊用饱满的嘴唇帮他口交，嗯，感觉真好，就在无人长廊的角落，学姊跪在他的跨前，捧着那根炙热的宝贝来回舔舐，技术十分不错，看来本就不缺乏经验。

Theseus 摩擦着自己，想着每个把蕈状头挤入唇瓣的瞬间，狭小的空间又暖又湿，那唇瓣柔软但不干涩──或许因为时常下意识地舔润嘴唇，十分可爱的动作。嘴里的舌头会绕着自己打转，前后吞吐时小舌似有若无的触碰顶端──因为嘴中被填满而发出咽呜声响，喔，感觉真好，然后 Theseus 前后穿刺，把欲望的热潮射进暖活的口腔里──接收者会欣喜的低鸣，然后张开那灰绿色的盼子抬眼看他。

“Oh… My Artemis…… ”

Theseus 皱眉低吼，感受电流从阴囊穿过身体到脑神经，美妙的感觉如一道银色弧度闪烁月光喷洒在床铺上。年轻的alpha Scamander 暗吼了一声脏话。

 

 

**

 

(选读: Newt’s side)

 

 

Newt 睁眼，好像听到有人在喊他的名子。但是窗外只有夏日暖风吹过树林的声音。还有安详的月光。

他是什么时候睡着的？是在Theseus 抱着他、安慰他的时候吗？

床上的男孩翻了个身，刚好闻到枕头上有一丝松脂的香气，那肯定是刚刚Theseus 躺在他床上时留下的。

男孩闭上灰绿色的眼，深深将那一丝味道引领至体内深处。一股安心缓缓变成一股悸动在他胸腔里搅和──然后他身体发热了。

Newt 有些害怕，他拿床头的魔杖唤来时常带着的分化镇定剂，吞了两片后却没有等到药效。他的身体被月光垄罩，依旧发烫，而且松脂味不散，反顺着他的血液流向两腿之间──就在他觉得自己的身体开始要痉挛的时候，天外远处一道雷声低鸣，乌云带来滂沱大雨，改住了所有月光。

一瞬间Newt 得到一丝安宁。他听着雨声敲打在玻璃屋上，稳定而绵长的节奏覆盖所有思绪。  
混着那股松脂味，男孩安心入睡。

 

 

虽然，在梦哩，他还是梦到了那个令他惧怕又心爱的男人。

 

 

tbc

 

抱歉每次都好短  
因為人生有太多雜事。

我把我设定的 Newt 眼睛眼色改成灰绿色了，不知有人发现不？（被殴）  
因为 Scamander 兄弟其实都是蓝眼睛啊！但是Eddie是灰绿色，所以好像很多人都是按照他的形象去写。或许更贴切！

果真我就是个老司机，觉得写得还可以….  
随手一翻都是alpha Theseus 配omega Newt XDDDD  
我有点想放弃别写了，但是谢谢大家鼓励我活出自己的肮脏故事（喂）  
看情况好了，说真的，多一点大家的感想反应我们写手比较不容易坑

找Weasley来垫背是因为Eddie 和 Callum的访谈有说道他们最喜欢Weasley，应该会成为好朋友。


End file.
